hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 87
The thirty-fifth episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-seventh overall) was broadcast on November 19, 2010. It adapts from United States of Hetalia and the beginning of Italy Tries to Teach Japan to Smile from the third published volume. Plot Summary United States of Hetalia - We're the Axis Special Assault Team ! The first scene shows Germany looking through his binoculars and spying on England while Italy hums Hatafutte Parade. Germany comments that this must be England's camp. He then tells Italy to stop humming. Germany stops looking through his binoculars and says that in their current state, he's not confident with launching a head-on attack. Italy then turns to him and starts slapping him on the back saying 'Hey, hey Germany' while Germany says that his and Italy's army all together is a very small group, he would launch an attack if it wasn't for Italy. Germany then turns to Italy and asks what he wants. Italy asks Germany if he knows why the divorce rates in Italy are so low. Germany asks if it has anything to do with love or this and that. Italy replies that it's because the divorce paperwork is too much of a hassle. An English soldier passes by when he hears Italy laughing and Germany telling him to be quiet. Germany covers Italy's mouth while Italy scribbles something in the dirt. He then asks Germany (with his mouth still covered) to guess what he drew. In the dirt, there are two stick figures; one wearing a party hat and holding two beer mugs, and the other holding one beer mug. Germany asks what it is, and Italy replies that it's Germany on a normal day and Germany during Christmas. Both of them start snickering while the English soldier comments to England that Italy and Germany have been there for a while, to which England tells him not to bother with them. United States of Hetalia - Super Big Trouble has Arrived ! Germany states that now that he has a good idea of the area, he has something to tell Italy. Italy asks if it has anything to do with girls, to which Germany firmly replies "No." Germany then goes on to tell Italy he has bad news and worse news. Italy freaks out that they're both bad news and asks worriedly if it's worse than not being able to play the lute. Germany replies that they might not be able to drink beer for a while. Italy says they can drink wine, so it's okay. But then Germany adds they can't drink wine either, which causes Italy to start crying. Italy then asks what the worse news is. Germany warns Italy not to get upset about what he has to tell him. The two step out of the forest and arrive at a beach. Germany states that, once again, they're lost. Italy immediately tosses his jacket and pants off and exclaims that this is good news, since he can loaf around as much as he wants. Italy jumps in the air and cheers while an exasperated Germany slumps down on a log. United States of Hetalia - An Axis Ally has Arrived ! Germany introduces Italy to Japan, who apparently floated over to the beach in a bucket, and explains that Japan has come to rescue them. Italy cheerfully greets Japan and exclaims that he would've been just fine since he likes being on the beach. Japan apologizes, and Italy asks why he's apologizing. Japan then asks why Italy is dressed the way he is, revealing a pants-less Italy. (His penis is hidden by Japan's shoulder.) Italy asks if there's something wrong with how he looks, then tells Japan not to worry and that God will forgive his naked appearance as long at there aren't any women around. Japan explains that, actually, he's not sure where to look. Italy then starts worrying that something is wrong with his body and asks Germany what he should do, since he's been walking around like that for a while. Germany explains to Japan that this is the kind of person Italy is. Italy then laughs it off and says since they're the only ones on the beach, it'll be all right. Italy then invites Japan to go swimming with him and starts to tell Germany and Japan to take off their clothes too, when Germany suddenly cuts him off by putting him in a stranglehold. Italy immediately starts crying and exclaiming that he was just joking, while Germany continues to apply the stranglehold. Japan very calmly pulls out his journal and writes that he met with his two allies today. But when tries to describe them, he is at a loss for words as Italy keeps screaming in the background. Japan finally writes that he is very worried about things. Post-Credits Teaser : Italy Tries to Teach Japan to Smile Holding a cat, Italy tells Japan that he hasn't see his "angry" or "happy face" very often and that he really wants to see Japan smiling. Character Appearances *North Italy (Veneziano) *Germany *England *Japan *'English Soldier' Voice Cast *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *English soldier: Kokoro Tanaka *Cat: Aki Kanada *Narrator: Atsushi Kousaka English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *England: Scott Freeman *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis along with a close-up shot of Germany. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates